


Abyssus abyssum invocat (Бездна взывает к бездне)

by Nevan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cogitations poenam nemo patitur (Никто не несёт наказания за мысли).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Credo, quia verum (Верю, потому что нелепо). Джим/Молли

**Author's Note:**

> сборник мизерных драббликов  
> был начат в марте и до сих пор не дописан, поэтому указания на косяки, ошибки и прочее приветствуются.

Самая правдивая правда — ложь. 

Продумывая все детали и умещая их в определённую и верно функционирующую схему, человек готовится к защите, он точно знает, как ответит на любой предполагаемый вопрос. Этот человек лжёт. Он попадётся.

— Привет! Меня зовут Джеймс Мориарти, и я работаю в компьютерном отделе, — говорит улыбчивый парень среднего роста. — Ты Молли Хупер, верно? Ты мне нравишься.

Ей вовсе не нужно чьё-то внимание или поддержка. Ей не нужна любовь. 

Молли Хупер — патологоанатом. Она работает с мертвецами и плохо разбирается в живых людях. Она умеет лгать даже самой себе.

— Привет. Да, я Молли Хупер. Мне очень приятно, спасибо. Если хочешь, можешь пригласить меня на обед в этот четверг. Я не откажусь, — она улыбается в ответ и думает, что наконец-то встретила нормального парня. Не гения, не психа и даже не военного.

— Обязательно.

Легко научиться распознавать ложь. Нужно лишь внимательно следить за собеседником. Чаще всего лжеца выдаёт его собственное тело, ведь контролировать давно ставшие машинальными жесты довольно сложно. 

— Я вечный враг твоего обожаемого детектива. Я убью Шерлока Холмса. Подай, пожалуйста, сахар. — Он смотрит внимательно-внимательно, он отлично играет свою роль. Глупо, она ведь поверила. Взгляд меняется почти мгновенно. — Что-то не так, Молли? Ты вдруг побледнела. Не бойся, я пошутил. Глупая... глупая шутка, прости меня.

— Всё хорошо, Джим. Я просто простудилась. Наверное, тебе лучше уйти, чтобы не заразиться. 

— Как скажешь, дорогая.

Если человек несёт откровенный бред, будьте уверены: он говорит правду.

— Представляешь, я сейчас здесь, рядом с тобой. А где-то в городе какой-нибудь одинокий человек стоит с тикающей бомбой под курткой и ждёт, пока, в общем-то, совсем обычный психопат спасёт его, — он говорит серьёзно, но привычно гримасничает, искажая лицо, не позволяя хотя бы предположить, что он думает на самом деле. 

— Представляю, Джим. — Молли плохо разбирается в живых людях, Молли предпочитает им мертвецов. А уж их она понимает очень хорошо. 

— Ты мне нравишься.


	2. 2. Corruptio optimi pessima (Падение доброго — самое злое падение). Джим/Молли

У неё глаза орехового цвета и волосы то ли каштановые, то ли тёмно-рыжие. У неё очень красивая улыбка и взгляд проницательно-понимающий. У неё странная для девушки профессия и хладнокровная любовь к самым отвратительным людям. 

— Шерлок Холмс — твой друг? — спрашивает Джим и отчего-то кажется, что ответ ему очень важен. Пусть он ничего и не изменит.

— Нет. Он иногда приходит сюда, когда ему нужна тишина и лаборатория, — спокойно отвечает Молли, в её голосе нельзя услышать сожаление или обиду. 

Молли Хупер очень добрая и в медицину пошла только чтобы помогать людям. Когда она смотрит на него, её взгляд не осуждающий, не презрительный. В нём нет страха. Джеймс Мориарти, кстати, тоже всего лишь помогает людям. И почему его считают вселенским злом? 

— Я завтра буду занят и не смогу придти.

— Я не буду ждать, как всегда, Джим.

— Ты не хочешь спросить, кто в этот раз умрёт благодаря мне?

— Это будешь не ты, иначе предупредил бы.

Молли Хупер меняется на глазах. Иногда Джим почти не рад тому, что так изменил её. Но чаще всё-таки испытывает эгоистичное счастье. Теперь ему не одиноко в своём тёмном мирке. Мориарти удалось утянуть её за собой. Девушка, которая любит Шерлока Холмса, принадлежит Джиму. 

— Только не забывай, что ты проиграешь, — предупреждает она совсем без дрожи в голосе. Тёплые глаза встречаются взглядом с холодной пустотой и зажигают в ней живой огонёк интереса. 

— Конечно, не забуду. Но внесу маленькую поправочку: я выиграю. И твоё позволение мне не нужно, — Мориарти скалится улыбкой, мимолётом думая, что согласен чуть продлить захватывающую игру.

Молли Хупер — настоящая идиотка. Она цепляется за свои добрые намерения и наивно полагает, что все играют по одним правилам. Молли Хупер читает заголовки газет и вспоминает насмешливые диалоги-иллюзии и бестактно-правдивые замечания. Именно в таком порядке.


	3. 3. De mortuis aut bene, aut nihil (О мертвых или хорошо, или ничего). Ирэн/Шерлок

В этой гостинице, скорее напоминающей придорожный трактир из фэнтези-книг, отвратительно хрупкая мебель, безвкусные обои и очень узкие кровати в номере для новобрачных. Однако двум мертвецам не приходится выбирать, поэтому часто в своих авантюрных предприятиях они забредают в такие вот далеко не уютные, но всё-таки относительно безопасные места, где проводят некоторое время, восстанавливая силы, скрываясь от слежки или ожидая ответных действий со стороны преследуемых. 

— Количество допустимых развлечений резко сокращается, когда умираешь, — как всегда, удивительно точно характеризует Ирэн нынешнюю ситуацию.

Помимо разговоров с верным черепом и игры на любимой скрипке, в последние полгода Шерлок Холмс так же был лишён возможности встретиться с лучшим другом, что его несколько удручало. И общество удивительно проницательной женщины вовсе не способствовало улучшению его состояния. Всё-таки никто ранее не мог понимать его мотивы, не мог озвучивать его мысли как свои собственные, никто не подходил на расстояние выстрела. 

— Несколько веков назад вас непременно сожгли бы на костре, — мрачно сообщает Холмс, недовольно покосившись на ехидно улыбающуюся Ирэн. В светлых глазах Этой Женщины можно прочесть воплощение его самых дерзких желаний, но Шерлок упрямо не хочет переступать черту. Ещё раз. 

— Практикуете эвфемизмы? — Ирэн маняще улыбается. Ей до дрожи в пальцах хочется прикоснуться к мужчине, который стал неприлично нужным, но доминантка не была бы самой собой, если бы позволила чувствам одержать верх над разумом. Хоть в этот раз должно получиться.

Майкрофт как-то ненавязчиво всё-таки навязал им свой план, заставив выполнять всё едва ли не по пунктам. Человек, очень хорошо знающий мистера Холмса и мисс Адлер, сказал бы, что согласие было крайне подозрительным, но, во-первых, таких людей нет, во-вторых, со своими обязанностями они вполне справлялись, а ведь это было главным. 

Её ногти царапают кожу, задевают нервы. Шерлок мимоходом думает, что способов развеять скуку в его арсенале действительно осталось немного, адреналин в крови ещё не выветрился да и ждать сигнала им ещё около часа. Кроме того, присутствие Этой Женщины каким-то образом компенсирует общую неоригинальность последнего задания. 

Жутко собственнические поцелуи покрывают её шею, и ехидные замечания касательно его очередного "проигрыша" теряются на полпути к губам. Смысл слов исчезает, кажется абсолютно ненужным, ведь победителей снова нет. Тонкая тёплая кожа варварски искусана, красные пятна обещают остаться напоминаем ровно до следующей встречи, где им на смену придут другие, быть может, ещё сильнее похожие на клеймо.

«У мертвеца и жизнь не та», — машинально переиначивает разум детскую поговорку. У медали две стороны, и хотя бы одна из них должна сиять пусть даже видимостью благополучия. Так проще.


	4. 4. De gustibus non disputandum est (О вкусах не спорят). Молли/Джим

Обедать в морге, по меньшей мере, было неаппетитно, поэтому Молли решила остаться в лаборатории. В общем-то, рабочий день прошёл вполне обычно. Новых поступлений не было, старые клиенты тихонько разлагались, не доставляя никаких хлопот. Все погибшие не проявили смекалки и обыденно распрощались с жизнью, соответственно, гениальный консультирующий детектив тоже не появлялся. 

А вот Джим пришёл.

На нём была растянутая футболка, старые потёртые джинсы и серые кроссовки с оранжевой подошвой. Когда-то они, вероятно, были белыми. Впрочем, как и всё остальное. 

Молли натянуто улыбнулась, досадуя, что именно в этот день решила прикончить наконец прошлогодние закатки, уже восемнадцать дней гремевшие у стенки разваливающегося холодильника, и не позаботилась даже о печенье для незваного гостя. Неприлично это как-то, думалось ей. Но вернуться в прошлое и что-либо изменить Молли не могла.

— Это варенье. Из корочек апельсина и клубники, — указала она на банку в своих руках. Джим кивнул и даже не спросил, почему нельзя было использовать целый апельсин вместо наверняка невкусных корочек. Все знакомые ей мужчины задавали такие вопросы. Кроме Шерлока. Тот вообще её не слушал. 

Мориарти сидел на табуретке и чуть покачивал ногой, но в остальном ничем не выдавал своего нетерпения. Безусловно, он так себя вёл, ведь это была их четвёртая встреча. Нормальное поведение вежливого человека. И совсем не важно, что этот человек не постучал в дверь, не предупредил о своём приходе и вообще не напоминал о своём существовании последние полгода. 

Чёртова банка никак не хотела открываться. Молли вертела её в руках, надавливала на крышечку, стучала по стенкам и дну, ставила под горячую воду и повторяла всё сначала — ничего.

— Извини, ты не откроешь? — виновато улыбаясь, просит она, желая закинуть это злосчастное варенье куда подальше.

Молли Хупер не знает, куда себя деть. 

Джим молча берёт банку у неё из рук, оглядывается, ища что-то. Молли видит, как его чёрные непроницаемые глаза наполняет искренний интерес, но она не понимает, почему. Ничего особенного не случилось. Джим бурчит себе под нос абсолютно нелогичные фразы, вроде "у осьминога всегда есть чернила" и "не меньше, чем ничего". У него в руках вдруг оказывается совершенно незнакомый Молли перочинный ножик, Мориарти переворачивает банку, аккуратно вставляет нож между витками резьбы и слегка переворачивает его. Воздух хлопает; нож исчезает. 

— Держи, — протягивает он ей банку, которая выглядит абсолютно так же. Молли пробует открыть крышку и та легко поддаётся. 

— Это магия? — без капли весёлости спрашивает она просто потому, что нужно же что-то сказать. 

— Магия, — хитро улыбается ей Джим. Молли вдруг вспоминает школьный курс физики и слово "разгерметизация". Некстати думается, что кто-то другой обязательно рассказал бы и объяснил всё. Шерлок Холмс любит всё объяснять, Шерлок Холмс любит чувствовать себя умнее. Шерлок Холмс совсем не любит Молли Хупер.

Джим-не-айтишник стоит рядом с ней и улыбается чёрными-чёрными глазами. Молли разливает чай по кружкам и старается не оглядываться. Четвёртая встреча состоялась.


	5. 5. Deest remedii locus, ubi, quae vitia fuerunt, mores fiunt (Нет места лекарствам там, где то, что считалось пороком, становится обычаем). Ирэн/Шерлок

Он приходит в одиннадцать.

— Могу я войти? — спрашивает, будто не прочитал ответ в её глазах за пару секунд до вопроса.

Ирэн это обстоятельство раздражает самую малость, но она только отступает вглубь крохотной квартиры в Германии (подальше от Скотланд-Ярда!) и, стараясь скрыть-сдержать дрожь пальцев, в совершенно нетипичном для себя жесте скрещивает руки.

Шерлок плотно закрывает за собой дверь, проверив всё, что только можно проверить: окна, вентиляцию, телефон, компьютер.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я могла допустить… — начинает Ирэн, но осекается, наткнувшись на взгляд Холмса.

Таким странным и несчастным она его никогда не видела. Осторожность, граничащая с подозрительностью, боль, неудачно скрываемый страх, рвущийся наружу изо всех коробок и сейфов подсознания, пока не нашедшая выхода ярость и отчаянная решимость быть здесь. Здесь в значении «там, где не хочется», здесь — «далеко от …». Казалось, всё это должно было разрушить образ сверхчеловека, убить в нём то превосходство, что завораживало Ирэн, то единственное, что могло заставить её когда-нибудь ему подчиниться, то, что было названо «мистер Холмс» и отмечено знаком качества «недостижимо».

Но она вдруг поняла, что абсолютно безоружна перед несчастным Шерлоком.

— Поужинаем? — говорит, просто чтобы не молчать, просто потому что разорвать двухминутный зрительный контакт сейчас — святотатство и явный мазохизм.

В голове тысячи вопросов, но она знает, что задаст их позже. Возможно, если он согласится на ужин?.. На самый обычный ужин. Или помолчит с ней в унисон. Или продолжит стоять рядом и смотреть ей в глаза. Или просто больше не будет умирать, не предупреждая.

— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает Шерлок, когда она уже ничего не ждёт — наслаждается тем, что уже у неё есть.

Ирэн моргает. Напряжённость, которая теперь превосходила во много раз самые яркие мгновенья их предыдущих встреч, висит в воздухе ровно до этого момента.

Потом будто срывается последняя клемма с таинственной посылки мистическому злодею-супермену. Искренне переживающий Шерлок временно возвращается в свои бронированные чертоги, чтобы уступить место Шерлоку, ведущему особенную игру, тому, кто разберётся во всём. Ирэн неосознанно умиляется этому «пожалуйста» и понимает, что ужин будет крайне интересным, ведь Шерлок считанные минуты назад воскрес, благо без последующего вознесения — от него можно всего ожидать! И, казалось бы, выпуск этого странного комикса должен закончиться сейчас, на самом интригующим месте, но Шерлок протягивает руку и берёт её ладонь в свою, руководствуясь, впрочем, как всегда, лишь ему понятными причинами.

— Поговорим за ужином? Я плачу, — с максимальной серьёзностью произносит он, но Ирэн замечает искорки весёлости в его расширившихся зрачках. Столь внезапная смена настроения не может не настораживать, но губы Шерлока останавливаются в сантиметре от её пульса и Ирэн понимает, что всё ещё не избавилась от досадной привычки уступать таким его предложениям.

Если она не будет достаточно осторожной, ужин закончится своеобразно: штрафом за нарушение общественной морали.


	6. 6. Desipere in loco (Безумствовать там, где это уместно). Джим/Молли

Джим всегда умел правильно выбрать время. 

— Молли-прекрасно-выглядишь-как-дела-как-работа-как-наш-дорогой-друг-чьё-имя-нельзя-называть? — скороговоркой спрашивал, появившись из ниоткуда в конце рабочего дня, когда её мечтой становились ужин, тёплая постель, тишина и отсутствие трупных запахов в любой последовательности и тут же добавлял, полагая, что она не заметила маниакальный блеск в его глазах: — Ты дочитала Гарри Поттера?

Но сегодня пришёл совершенно невовремя: она как раз была свободна от дел, интересных Шерлоку, и спокойна, благодаря вкусному ромашковому чаю. Джим, любивший наблюдать за людьми, предпочитал общаться с ними в исключительно экстравагантные моменты их жизни, чтобы самые разные эмоции и чувства рождались в эти мгновенья, чтобы никто не мог забыть встречу с Мориарти, чтобы Шерлок тоже всегда помнил о нём. 

«Гарри — это Волдеморт», — читает Молли по его губам и только лишь благодаря хорошему настроению не считает это предупреждением, которое временами ждала со смесью надежды и страха.

— Так рано разобрался со своими делами? — улыбаясь, спрашивает, не замечая картинно напускную серьёзность, которая, вообще-то, пугала всех прочих знакомых Мориарти. 

— Не совсем, я бы сказал, что сейчас на вокзале Кинг-Кросс, — криво усмехнувшись, отвечает Джим, пальцем выводя на письменном столе Молли что-то относительно похожее на эльфийскую клинопись в клингонской транскрипции, и вдруг добавляет вместе с резким точечным ударом в столешницу: — Познакомься как-нибудь с поэзией Симонова, ладно? 

— Знаешь, мне очень интересно… хотя нет. Я просто выполню твою просьбу, — бездумно обещает Молли, неспособная в данный момент объяснить свою сговорчивость. Кажется, вероятность того, что к изумительно вкусному чаю Джим имел самое непосредственное отношение мгновенно возрастает с нуля до пятидесяти процентов. 

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Мориарти и планета начинает вертеться в другую сторону.

— Джим, — осеняет Молли, — не забывай, что у тебя не осталось больше возможностей сохраниться.

— Что? — недоумевает он, восхищаясь этой её способностью удивлять его самыми простыми вещами, не включающими в себя запутанную сеть заговоров или многосерийный убийства от скуки.

— Твой ноутбук. В прошлый раз я играла в «Devil may cry», помнишь? Я истратила все возможности, — снисходительно уточняет Молли, улыбаясь, ведь у неё всё ещё хорошее настроение, очень хорошее настроение. 

— Ничего, я рад этому. Люблю напряжённую игру. 

Обмен ухмылками доставляет Джиму истинное удовольствие. Он бросает мимолётный взгляд на экран смартфона, искусно изображает крайнее изумление и поспешно прощается, собираясь зрелищно раствориться в воздухе в следующую секунду.

Восхититься силой искренних чувств он ещё успеет. Не в этой жизни, так в следующей. Собственно, почему бы и не...

— Не умирай, — прерывая поток его мыслей, говорит Молли слишком быстро и неразборчиво, чтобы непривыкший к её голосу и манере речи человек мог идентифицировать отдельные звуки, но Мориарти с каким-то странно тёплым удовлетворением кивает, соглашаясь. Он оценил: она не сказала «не проигрывай».

Молли чувствовала, как кожу покалывает от непонятной боли и почти незаметно дрожит спина.

— Постараюсь, — ответ Джима звучит уверенно, но Молли всё равно упрекает себя в предательстве. И — боже мой! — можно ли предать того, кто не считает тебя союзником?

Всё это было совершенно нереально. Они разговаривали. Вслух (действительно необходимое уточнение в этом крайне запущенном случае!). Используя реальное значение слов (в почти пятнадцати процентах от всех реплик!), без подтекста и многозначительности взглядов. В таких обстоятельствах Молли чувствовала крайнюю незащищённость. Будто стояла у позорного столба или обнажённая шла к эшафоту сквозь многотысячную толпу. Впрочем, прошлогоднее рождество в компании Шерлока тоже прекрасно могло проиллюстрировать её состояние.

Джим улыбается совершенно сумасшедше и, точно следуя графику, оставляет Молли наедине со своими мыслями спустя сорок секунд.


End file.
